


i used to know my way

by wanderlustlover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years she's been coming here. She doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i used to know my way

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Milliway's Bar DE Challenge  
>  **Recipient:** Ceitfianna  
>  **Summary:** Mary Margaret; I used to know my way.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Mary Margaret, and all the subtle references within, along with all of Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC Disney.

_Pre-Canon:_

 

For years she's been coming here. She doesn't know why. She comes because it's one of the few places, not her home and not the school, where she feels almost certain. She doesn't know what that almost certainty is of. Only that it settles, with less purchase than a butterfly, somewhere deep in her stomach, trembling but true. 

She runs her fingers over the railing, watches the water run along the rocks, and sometimes for a the barest breath of a second she swears she almost hears something. Someone. Thinks if she turned fast enough, something would be there. But it's only ever wind. Only ever the wind and her foolishness.

There's nothing here. No one else. Every time. Every day. Every month. Every year. 

It is, as it has always been, only her and the troll bridge and the long dark night.


End file.
